


Sisterly Love

by Clockwork



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post canon, Sibling Love, evil az
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: Post canon, Azkadellia is learning to adjust to her life without the witch. Sadly, for the sake of her family, the power hungry needs were as much Azkadee as the witch.





	Sisterly Love

The war was over.

That should be all that was needed to set everything back to normal in the O.Z. The longcoats were gone,disassembled and, truthfully, no one knew where they were and no one but one might ask. Cain was in charge of the guard now, recruiting those that had remained loyal to the true crown while the witch was in charge. Ambrose was nearly back to how he should be, and the glitches he suffered were much less than before and might one day end all together. DG was back in the O.Z., in her rightful place as princess to their mother, and all was, if not right in the world, quickly getting there.

In other words, things were as perfect as they were going to get.

That’s what Azkadellia told herself day in and day out as she went about her life. A life that felt hollow and empty with so little to do than she had before. A life wherein she was still feared, and she was cast out if by looks and words and not deed of their subjects. A life that was not her own. Not yet. 

Not when everyone believed her last true memories alone were those of a child. 

They all wanted to believe that she had been as caged as Lavender Eyes then, trapped away and controlled by the witch. Her body free but her mind and thoughts gone. And Azkadellia allowed them to believe that. Letting her mother and sister believe that was easier than the truth. 

Yes, the witch had been in control, but Azkadellia hadn’t been a blind and silent vessel for the witch. 

At first she had been contained, hidden away as the witch recast the castle and the town to suit her needs. She had changed the guards, killed those that wouldn’t adapt, and brought in the men that would become the Longcoats. Including Zero. Zero who had helped bring Azkadellia back to the surface. Or perhaps it could have been the witch. Deep down though, much as she wanted to blame anyone but herself, the Princess knew the truth. It had been the power.

The daughter of a powerful witch, she had had craved her magic to be as strong as Lavender Eyes. She had longed to be the magic worker and sorceress that her mother was, and the power this witch offered her was as tempting as a perfect, ruby red apple, and Azkadellia had, she knew, gladly taken a bite.

Now though the poison was clear of her system. The magic that remained was her own, and the life she lived was that of a princess who would never see the throne as she once should have. The people would never accept her as queen, even as her mother assured them that she was once more herself, saved from the witch.

Azkadellia knew better though.

She knew the hunger still coursed through her, a slow and hungry poison that sometimes possessed all of her senses. Perhaps she no longer thinks about shoving D.G. from the tower, and she truly does want her mother there even if it means the throne and the power of the throne is lost to her. That doesn’t stop the need from rising up, the desire for a power that feels just out of her grasps but still waiting there, tantalizing and teasing. And the only on that ever seemed to notice was Cain.

Cain who always seemed to be there, watching her, nearby and yet unwilling to approach her. She wasn’t sure how, but he knew. He knew she did remember it all though she kept assuring everyone she didn’t. He knew she was still as power hungry as she’d been before. That was the biggest secret that Azkadellia kept from her family. The witch had given her the power to do all that she had, but she had been the power hungry one that had gladly accepted all that the witch offered.

And she couldn’t believe, not from those looks, that Cain didn’t know the truth. Somehow, he knew. It took awhile for her to realize how he knew, what had given her away. There was no other solution and she sought out DG to ask her. Not as if she could ask Cain or Ambrose.

So she sought out her sister, strolling along in a long gown in rich deep blood red, foregoing her mother’s suggestions that she wear the same pastels that Lavender Eyes did. She might have put her gilded corset and metallic skirt far into the back of the closet but she was not changing the woman that she is, no matter how much it worried her mother. 

DG had not given up her clothes from her other life, wearing jeans and a tee shirt, heading for the drawgate of the castle as she spied her sister. Coming to a stop, all wide smiles and happiness. 

“Azkadellia!”

Just always happy to see Azkadellia, racing up to hug her sister. If nothing DG is the one thing that Azkadellia wants from her life before the witch. She wants her sister, her best friend, and despite DG leaving her there that day in the cave, she still loved her as fiercely as she always had. 

Hugging her tight, kissing her cheek and keeping her sister close for a long time. “Where are you wandering off to, DG? And where’s your tin man?” 

Laughing brightly then, playful and teasing, though it was something most poked at DG for, knowing that she held a thought for Cain, and no one denied that he had the same feelings for her as well.

“Heading to the market to see if someone can fabricate the clothes I want for,” she admitted. “And he’s working. He’s always working,” she says, laughing along with her sister. 

“Actually, he’s right over there,” she said, turning her sister physically and pointing to the   
darkened mouth of a corridor where his pale hair and white shirt beneath his vest could be seen. She waved at him and he turned quickly on heel, storming down the corridor.

Azkadellia sighed. 

“Okay, what was that all about? Azkadee?”

“He doesn’t trust me,” she said, shrugging as she turned away to face her sister once more. Pausing a moment, lips pursed as if considering what to say, as if she hasn’t rehearsed those words time and again, only waiting for the right moment to use them. 

“I mean, I can’t blame him after all that the witch did and while we all know it wasn’t me, this is the face that he saw,” she pointed out, shaking her head, echoing that sigh of sadness from a moment before. “And he’s hardly the only one. Ambrose can’t be blamed at all. Not in the least. Raw is even here and he doesn’t speak to me,” she said, bowing her head as she clasped her hands before her.

“Azkadee, now stop that. Ambrose is coming ‘round, and honestly, Raw isn’t speaking to anyone much other than Ambrose and Cain,” DG assured her, clueless to giving her sister the confirmation she needed of the empath being in the castle. “They’ll get used to it eventually. And I can talk to Cain, if you want.”

Raising her head slowly, Azkadellia’s expression was so hopeful and helpless, wide eyed and her lips just barely parted. Had she been able to manage it, she might have summoned a tear, but those still were difficult for her. Pain though, showing that hope she is truly feeling in freeing herself from that watchful eye, that she didn’t even have to fake.

“Would you? I… I shouldn’t ask, Deeg.I don’t want to come between you and Cain, whatever there is between the two of you.”

She snorted, rolling her eyes. “What there is between us is a lot of years and more guilt than I thought a single person could manage, but you’re not. This is your home, and your family, and you have a right not to feel like a criminal because a witch used you,” she said, tones holding a hint of anger that Azkadellia wasn’t expecting. “But that’s later. Now, the tailor. Do you want to come with me?”

Azkadellia glanced at the bridge and then to DG. “I actually was thinking to take a ride. There’s some things I want to look into about what I might do to fix things.”

DG smiled, hugging Azkadellia tight. “Good. I’m glad. And don’t worry, okay? We are going to fix them.”

Azkadellia watched her sister go, realizing that her plan had to including finding a way to keep DG on her side. She could lose many things, but now that she had her sister back, Azkadellia wasn’t willing to lose her again. Which meant that the next step of her plan would have to wait for some time. Not long but until she was certain how to keep DG on her side even after she freed Zero from his prison. Once she did that there would be no going back, and there would be so much blood spilled, and she had to be prepared for her next move after that. 

She smiled, realizing that blood would be thick in the halls, and she was okay with that. Just so long as it wasn’t DG’s.


End file.
